Guardian
by OrionPax9
Summary: 9 people were chosen guard the Tailed beasts and protect the world from the Juubi, the worst demon to ever roam the world. Centuries later, Kyuubi's guardian woke during the fight in Wave and working with Naruto, works to save the world once more and stop the Akatsuki. Can they do it? Who are the other Guardians? What was the Uzumaki Clan? AU OOC


Guardian

**Author's note:** I know, I know, you're all tired of me adding new stories without updating my other stories, but I keep getting new ideas that I have to put down. What's nice about this one is that it is my own idea completely, I promise. After all, I've never seen any stories like this. If you people like the idea, then you may put your own twist to it, but I claim to be the first (or second) to come up with it.

**Key:**

"Hello" – speech

'Hello' – thoughts

_Hello_ – Seal world, flashbacks, etc.

**Hello** – Summons/Tailed beast talking

_**Hello**_ – Summons/Tailed beast thinking

~Hello~ - Jutsu's (in English)

**Warnings**: Sakura/Elder Council/Civilian Council bashing, OOC, Fair!Kakashi, nice!Sasuke, smarter!Naruto. This will also be AU starting with the mission to the Land of Waves.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 1~

Awakened and Explanations

Naruto sat in the boat as he and his teammates headed to the Land of Waves. Just yesterday, they had fought the Demon Brothers, two missing-nin from Kiri and learned about the troubles in their client's land. Unable to bear seeing the heartbroken face, Naruto had voted to continue the mission, Sasuke and Sakura agreeing with him.

"Is everything alright, Naruto?" a voice asked in concern. "You're unusually quiet."

It was Kakashi-sensei, his visible eye looking at him in concern. Naruto nodded his head. "I'm fine, sensei," Naruto said. "I just get the feeling that something's about to happen."

Kakashi nodded, looking towards where they were heading. He knew that most of Konoha either hated or ignored the boy, but those that had his best interest in heart knew not to ignore his warnings. It had saved two lives before and it made most of the villagers wary of him. "Do you know what it is?" Kakashi finally asked.

Naruto shook head. "No sensei, it just feels like something from the past is about to appear."

Sakura snorted. "You honestly believe that, Baka?" she asked, scorn in her voice. Sakura always put him down, believing that Naruto was trying to gain an advantage over her Sasuke-kun. 'Why did he have to be put on our team?' she thought.

"That is enough, Sakura. You would do well to head his warning," Kakashi reprimanded. Even thou the Elder and Civilian councils continued to try to pressure him into training only the 'Last Uchiha', he constantly refused, never picking a favorite. The only favoritism he even showed was when he told Naruto the trick about Shadow Clones and the memory gains from them.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. He didn't mind having the dead lasts on the team as he made a good sparring partner. He just wished that their other teammate wasn't one of his fan girls.

Naruto nodded in thanks to Kakashi and turned back to the front of the boat. He could see land rapidly approaching and he was ready to be off the boat.

00000000000

(Somewhere in a seal)

_Ba-bump. How long had it been since she had sealed herself away? Months? Years? either way, she could feel that the time for which she was needed was approaching._

_The girl slowly uncurled, focusing on what she was feeling. The presence felt familiar somehow. 'Minato?' she thought before she felt the seal holding her begin to crumble._

00000000000

(First fight with Zabuza)

Naruto trembled as he felt the Killing Intent. It was more intense than he'd ever felt before. Sakura was shaking as she held a kunai in her hand and Sasuke tried to look like it wasn't bother him. However, Naruto could see the slight tremors shaking his body.

Suddenly, right in the middle of the trio, Zabuza appeared. Naruto knew that another Zabuza was still fighting Kakashi, so this one was most likely a clone.

"It would be a shame to kill such potential," Zabuza said, smirking at Naruto, "but you're in my way, so sorry." With that, he swung his sword at Naruto as if to cleave him in half.

Naruto shut his eyes, ready to feel the bite of the steel but a clash of metal met his ears instead. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw a figure in front of him, a female, wearing a red, Chinese-style tunic, white hakama, and small black shoes. The girl had long red hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and in her hands was a sword. Said sword was slim with what appeared to be a wooden handle. The girl held back Zabuza's sword with little trouble, seeming to glare at him.

"So another wishes to die," Zabuza said. He fought to push his sword down, but he was met with surprising resistance. "What are you?" he asked.

The girl glared at him "I will not allow you to hurt Kurama-san's container," she hissed. "I am one who will defend him with my life."

Zabuza's eyes widened in realization. "A guardian," he breathed. He had heard of this group. Guardians were in a class of their own, each chosen to protect a tailed beast and their container if necessary. "I thought you all had died."

"Guardians can't really die," she spat. "We can be reincarnated, but we are extremely hard to kill."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. He could see the three Genin looking confused at what he had called the girl. It made Zabuza wonder about the education in Konoha if mere Genin didn't know what a Guardian was. It was a required lesson for each year in Kiri, after all.

'Interesting," Kakashi thought as he noticed the girl. 'Guardians are different from Shinobi, but for her to come, Naruto must have been in true danger.' He broke away from his fight with the original and joined his team, ready to protect them.

Zabuza made a seal and the water clone dispersed. "It seems that I won't be able to finish my job today," he said as he sheathed his sword. "Not even I'm dumb enough to go up against a Guardian. Take your team and train them, copy-nin, for I won't be so lenient next time." With those words, Zabuza disappeared in a water shushin and Kakashi relaxed a bit.

"What was that about?" Sasuke demanded. He didn't know what a Guardian was, but he had a feeling that there was more to them then what it seemed. After all, there was only a mere slip of a girl standing in front of Naruto, he wondered why that was, and the so-called 'Demon of the Mist' left.

"I'll explain one we get to a more secure location," the girl said as she sheathed her sword. The group's eyes widened as the two halves seemed to meld together. "We don't know who else might be out here."

Tazuna shook himself out of his stupor. "Come on," he said. "My house should be safe enough." With that, the group headed towards the village.

00000000000

(Tazuna's House)

"Well?" Sakura demanded as they sat down in the kitchen area. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, washed the dishes while looking at them. "What's a Guardian?"

"Mind your tongue, girl," the only other female there said. "Do not try to act above your station." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "My name is Yue and I am the Guardian of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and his containers. Guardians are, with little doubt, the final defense between the Tailed Beasts and humans, as we are stronger, usually up to one tail higher, than the Biju we protect."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, head tilting in curiosity. He could feel something inside him stirring as he sat near her, though he didn't know what it was.

"We Guardians were picked by the Sage of the Six Paths to act as protectors for the this world and an evil so dark no child of Kami would summon it. The Tailed Beasts were created from such a creature, one so dark nothing can control it," Yue explained. "Only two, however, were even close to being actual demons. They were messengers for between here and Makai, the demon realm. The rest were originally normal animals that were picked to contain a part of the demon."

"Who were they?" Sasuke asked.

"The Kyuubi, the Kitsune trickster, and the Nibi, the hell cat. My younger sister and I become their Guardians and thus, instead of being reborn with the others, we seal ourselves away when we are not needed."

"Oh," Sasuke said. He didn't think that he would like being a Guardian.

"It's late and we'll need to ramp up your training to handle Zabuza," Kakashi said, standing. "We'll start right after breakfast." With that, the group dispersed for the night, Yue moving onto the roof to keep a better eye out for trouble.

**Author's note:** Whew, that was quite a long chapter. Interestingly enough, I had most of it written down on paper already. Really helped in getting it on here. *nods* Oh well, hope you enjoyed and please review. Ja ne!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


End file.
